


lie in the atmosphere

by leonshardt



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Sibling Incest, Yasuo stays with Yone instead of going to Bilgewater, not technically necro but boy it comes close
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonshardt/pseuds/leonshardt
Summary: Yasuo thinks Yone either doesn’t sleep or sleeps very little, because the hunter spends most of the evening perched at the edge of camp, just watching. The moon peeks over the treetops, casting his figure in silvery light. A perfect statue of stillness.
Relationships: Yasuo/Yone (League of Legends)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	lie in the atmosphere

Yasuo thinks Yone either doesn’t sleep or sleeps very little, because the hunter spends most of the evening perched at the edge of camp, just watching. The moon peeks over the treetops, casting his figure in silvery light. A perfect statue of stillness. 

“It’s quiet tonight,” Yone says. 

Yasuo doesn’t know what he’s listening for. To him, the surrounding forest is teeming with noise: crickets chirping, creatures scurrying in the brush, the wind whistling through the trees. Whether he tries to or not, he can always hear the sound of the wind. Ionia’s own breath, whispering in his ear.

It’s the last thing Yasuo thinks of as he drifts off to sleep, feeling that someone is watching over him. 

He awakens some hours later. He always slept light, a habit picked up from his restless lifestyle. The campfire has faded to coals, and the moon hangs high in the night sky. Moments later, movement at his side nudges him. Yone slips into his bedroll without a sound. 

“Do you want me to keep watch?” Yasuo murmurs.

“No. Stay.”

Sharing a bed is a relic of the past. As a child, Yasuo would crawl under Yone’s blankets in the middle of the night, seeking comfort. Yone let him. Always indulging him, back in those days. Indulging him still, even now.

It’s a narrow space. Yasuo shifts his position, wrapping one arm around Yone’s narrow waist and pulling him in until the cut of his hipbones press against Yasuo’s front. Everything about Yone is sharp and cold. Was he always this way? Or has time changed them both into something unrecognizable?

Yone is quiet as Yasuo slides his hand over his abdomen, brushing against the bandages there. Exploring territory that used to be familiar. His thumb presses against hard muscle, lingers over the beautiful curve of iliac crest, chilly skin, crystalline in death. Yone’s robes part easily under Yasuo’s hands.

“Brother,” Yone whispers, ever so softly. His eyes glow an unearthly blue, so vivid in the darkness. Yasuo can hardly meet them. He lowers his head to mouth at Yone’s neck instead, sucking at his adam’s apple. Yasuo can feel the heartbeat fluttering against his lips. Can feel his brother’s cock stiffen under his hand. 

Yasuo tightens his grip, smearing precome over the shaft as Yone gasps wordlessly. They’re so close together. Yasuo wills his body heat to fill the space, to warm them both. Yone was always so frigid and composed; now, his hands scrabble over his brother’s chest and shoulders, clumsy with pleasure. Yasuo wants to hear him gasp and moan. Anything to drown out the wind in his ears, to erase the indelible stain upon his soul. 

Yone is dead, and yet he is not dead. Yasuo did this to him. He cannot change it. 

Their breaths quicken as Yasuo works his hand up and down, faster now. He mumbles words into his neck, lies and promises, all lost to the breeze. When Yone finally comes he shudders and sighs, like an updraft of wind. Yasuo watches his brother’s face twist in ecstasy. He wants to remember this forever.

They are quiet for a time afterwards, still tangled together as they catch their breath. Yone’s skin is slick with sweat. Yasuo’s own erection presses against his thigh, achingly hard. He knows he should feel ashamed. The moment will overwhelm him if he dwells, and he is afraid of it. He does not know if he could stand it, if Yone touched him now.

“I should go,” Yasuo says, making to get up.

Yone’s hand darts out, catching his wrist. “Stay.” He’s smiling. And Yasuo is the little brother again, seeking comfort. He acquiesces. Yone shifts in the bedroll to make room for him. They lie together, side by side.

“I missed you so much,” Yasuo says. His voice cracks as he says it.

“I know,” Yone says. “I know.”

The stars twinkle above them, cold and distant, and Ionia’s breath covers them like a blanket. 


End file.
